Press Swooce To Win
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Pit demonstrates his speed to Sonic, only to meet with a terrible fate.
1. Chapter 1

"Two minutes. That's all I need." Pit remarked with confidence as he stretched his arms.

Sonic chuckled as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "Hah. I can get things that I need done in five seconds."

"Well that's because you're Sonic The Hedgehog. You don't count." Pit remarked as he looked back down the hallway of the Smash Mansion, getting himself into position. "Watch me swooce down this hallway!"

And thus did he run, the white winged angel boy. Sonic watched as he just shook his head, with Pit colliding into several crates that fell out of the ceiling suddenly, knocking him down. A smart bomb fell out of the ceiling as well, landing on Pit and causing a huge explosion that violently shook the mansion, causing Pit to be blasted all the way down the hallway as he then tumbled down the stairs, groaning in pain. Sonic zipped over to watch Pit continue tumbling down the stairs, simply shaking his head as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Poor little Pit. Didn't stand a chance." Sonic stated as he closed his eyes and turned around, beginning to walk when he slipped on a banana peel, tumbling down the staircase as well.

At the bottom of the staircase was Captain Alph, who was carrying a hot bowl of chicken soup as he was about to walk up, when he tilted his head up to see Pit approaching him. He yelped as he chucked the bowl of soup in the air, rushing out of the room as Pit reached the bottom, the bowl of soup landing on him. The bowl landed on his head while the soup burnt his body, causing the angel to scream in pain as he got up and flailed his arms.

"Hot! Too hot!" Pit exclaimed as he was sweating in an attempt to wet the flames, but it only fueled them more, much to his dismay.

Sonic eventually reached the bottom, tumbling into Pit as both of them collided into the wall, groaning in pain. Sadly, a red colored Sonic The Hedgehog spring was activated as it bumped the two injured male Smashers down the other staircase, causing them to head into the basement as both kept screaming in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you guys noticed anything strange?" Dr. Mario asked as he walked up to Bowser Junior and Shulk, with all of them in the gaming room.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged as they turned back to Dr. Mario.

"No. I haven't been getting any future readings on anything that could be happening." Shulk responded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. We're just shooting the shit about sports and the weather." Bowser Jr. remarked, standing on his own two feet outside his Junior Klown Kar.

Dr. Mario rubbed his chin as he murmured. "Hmm... so I see." He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "But... it just feels like there's something... something missing..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the sounds of Pit and Sonic exclaiming in pain can be heard as they kept tumbling down the stairs, with it looking like they would never stop tumbling down.<p>

"Augh, why can't we stop!?" Sonic exclaimed as he got kicked in the face by Pit.

"I don't know! I think it's physics, or something!" Pit remarked as he screamed in a higher pitched voice, his balls being spiked by Sonic's quills.

Lo, the two bumbling boys kept tumbling, as they were feeling a pain that no one should go through the process of ever feeling... the pain of falling down an endless flight of stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Rayquaza hummed to himself as he was on his way to get some McDonald's for lunch, when he turned around, to see Pit and Sonic The Hedgehog on top of each other. Rayquaza squinted his eyes as he looked at the two male Smashers, with Pit looking down at Sonic, and the blue hedgehog glancing up at the white winged angel boy.

"Y-you know, Sonic..." Pit remarked as he blushed. "You look... pretty darn cute when you're on the bottom."

Sonic chuckled as he smirked back at Pit. "Normally, I'm on top. Of the action, that is."

"Do I even want to know?" Rayquaza remarked as he towered over the two seemingly lovestruck boy Smashers.

"Oh, we're not doing each other, if you thought that!" Sonic snapped as he got up, dusting himself off, glancing up at the giant green colored dragon Pokemon.

"So what are you doing, then?" Rayquaza asked as he clenched his fists.

"We're... swoocing right in!" Pit exclaimed as he moved his hands around.

"...Swoocing?" Rayquaza stated as he squinted his eyes. "I simply don't understand."

"You wanna know how to swooce right in!?" Pit and Sonic gasped as they held each other with their hands, their eyes getting wide and sparkly like in an anime, squealing like teenaged schoolgirls. "_We'll teach you!_" They both grabbed Rayquaza by each hand and dashed all the way upstairs, with Rayquaza screaming as he had no idea what he was in for.


End file.
